A Dead Pirate Lives in my Bedroom
by lovexu
Summary: We all know how Jack Sparrow is when he's alive. But what if he's dead? Even 200 years after his death, he still personfies his character. But why does he still linger?Is it because his death was unjust and not meant to happen? Or is he avoiding his judge
1. Ghost Captain

Full Summary: We all know how Jack Sparrow is when he's alive. But what if he's dead? Even 200 years after his death, he still personfies his character. But why does he still linger?Is it because his death was unjust and not meant to happen? Or is he avoiding his judgement and sentence? Will he be guided to his next world, or will something make him have second thoughts?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters expect for Evie, and a original plot.

* * *

I knew the house was haunted. I just knew it. I was able to feel it when I got the chills despite the Jamaican weather. I hated moving for one thing. But I hated moving into really old houses, such as this 17th century mansion that used to belong to the governor of _past_ Port Royal.

If this were to be a vacation spot, I certainly didn't want any ghost business to go on, but that was just my luck. And my, didn't I just get luckier.

"My, these bloody fools just keep on moving in. They don't get the picture. They wont be here for long-"

"My father is a pretty stubborn man. And if you intend to scare the wits out of me, good luck. There is not a single thing scary about you" I snickered amused. The man, ghost, whatever, looked at me bewildered, but wasn't too far from his normal expression. I could tell he walked through life like a dweeb.

"Ho- How. What?" he asked, his hands being used as if I couldn't hear him.

"Are you wearing eyeliner?" I asked, not one bit interested at his surprise. "And your hair, they have beads"

He narrowed his eyes at me with his mouth gaped open. "I'm sorry, But, who are you?"

"I'm Evie. And you're in my room"

"You're room?" he asked while stepping forward. "I'm sorry darling, but I've been in here for over _150 years_, and I think this makes this very much my room" he informed.

I looked at him lamely. "Yes, but I think you're past your expiration date, and shouldn't even be here in the first place. Don't you have some next world to go to? Heaven? "

"'I'm far from Heaven love. And I'm pretty sure I have some unfinished business here"

"And what would that be exactly?"

"None of your business" he snapped.

"Look you twit, the reason why I can see you is because I can help you. And I wish to do that quickly so I can get onto my relaxing. I wasn't expecting you to be here taking up my room!"

"Well I'm sorry girl, but you will have to deal with it. I'm not exactly willing to go anywhere until I figure out why _I was killed in the first place."_

"Are you sure you didn't die from drunkenness? Or a STD maybe?" I suggested.

"A what?"

"Never mind." I sighed. Looked like another job after all. "Look, I'll help you figure out why you were killed and even who's your killer"

"You can do that?"

"Yes, it's my job, but you'll have to be cooperative and willing to do me favors along the way"

"I am at your service" he vowed, emphasizing his words by properly taking his hat off and bowing to me.

"Alright, well start your services now by allowing me to change into something comfortable. I'll call you and then we'll chat about this unjust death business" I said in a final tone, turning around and expecting him to just vanish. I didn't wait to hear the door shut, because he didn't need to use a door. All he had to do was apparate. Apparation did not have any sound, but the atmosphere did change when a ghost left. And I knew he was still there.

I turned my head and looked at his with a arched eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry luv. Just pretend you cant see me" he smirked. Now I knew a perk of being dead for a scoundrel. But I wiped that smirk off his face and made it perfectly clear, that it would be a perk he wouldn't enjoy with me. I slapped him.

He straggled back, surprised at the fact that I slapt him, and surprised at the fact that it hurt.

"I hadn't felt a slap like that in ages!" he proclaimed, more intrigued now than shocked. I guess the sting went away because now he was more interested with the fact that A) he was able to feel me.

"What are you?" he asked ,his hand to his cheek as if he still felt my touch there.

"I don't know what you call it" I replied annoyed, and truthfully. " But all I know is by helping, I rid you from robbing me of my free time in Jamaica."

He held out his hand.

"I'm Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow"

I was amused, because I certainly did not see his ship. It most likely was sunk at the bottom of the ocean somewhere or firewood. But I kept my mouth shut. I would give him that pride.

"Well Captain Jack Sparrow, I'd appreciate it if you keep your part of the deal now, and at least allow me to settle in" I replied formally taking his hand. Perhaps he would listen then.

He squinted his eyes and looked at me skeptically, but nevertheless (did to me what is now one of his most renounced traits); smirked.

Which so did not catch my attention.


	2. Delayed Introduction

So that was a quick start, now wasn't it? 10 minutes in my new summer home, and before any exploration of the old house, I instead find a old lingering soul haunting my bedroom. I didn't even get to introduce myself, or this new chapter in my life.

I am Evie Rossum, and this chapter is called idiotic very dead pirate haunting my vacation spot. which was probably already established. But let's review for some background information, shall we? I am 17, from London, live with my middle aged father in this new summer house-mansion (whatever) and have this 'gift'.

I started practicing with it when I was ten (when it was bad to talk to strangers but okay to talk to ghosts). With the constant moving around, with my fathers spontaneous personality, it was easy to make instant friends. My first encounter that I can at least remember so happened to be nine, and we got along fine until on e day while playing hide and seek, we came across her skeleton in the basement. She disappeared after that.

Soon after, I knew seeing ghosts wasn't' so I could have friends, but a job. And following, these dealings with the dead became very long and tedious; a pain in the arse.

Which is why now, you probably understand me not being very enthused when I bumped into this infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Another job, not an adventure you would expect with such a title, because this whole pirate business did start off pretty slow.

* * *

It was 7a.m., a week after my vacation started and the first day in my new mansion, on a new island with new surroundings left to explore, and hopefully some hot guys that could speak enough English to get past introductions- And I was in bed reading heavy literature in Italian. _Inferno_, the first volume of _The Divine Comedy_ by Dante. (My social skills obviously suffer) .

It would of been very interesting if I hadn't begun to think how sad my little pitiful life really was; All because I was cursed with this stupid gift and idiotic bloke that woke up one morning and wanted to buy a summer house, and not only a summer house, but move into the 200 year old summer house, which ended up being a mansion, as well!

I dented the page while I turned it and let out a deep rapid sigh that made my bangs fly up. These were the only signs that there was some turmoil inside. Which were very inadequate when you really didn't want to bother with an annoying ghost. Yes, Mr. Sparrow didn't leave a great impression, and I spared myself a whole eye roll by not even looking at him when he came.

"Good Morning Luv"

I turned the page as if I didn't notice him at first, and I really wished i didn't, but nevertheless i did. So in a nonchalant manner, while turning the next page as if I were still focused on the book instead of the attractive pirate who just said good morning to me in his piratey voice, I said "Ey."

I saw him raise his dark eyebrows at the corner of my eye, and for a moment, a uncomfortably silence passed. He began to fidget with his hands, and then began to terribly whistle a tune reminded me of drunks in a bar dancing around a table. Still, i ignored him as if everything would just go away. Like I said, I wasn't one bit enthused, and was rather making it difficult of the both of us because of my stubbornness to realize that i had in fact had to deal with this.

"So, what you reading?" he broke the silence, while leaning in to get a look. When i flashed him the title and cover of the book his face looked as if he just saw hell itself. He certainly didn't like to be reminded that there was such a place.

"The_ Inferno_. It is a man's description of what hell is like" I explained, half amused at his expression.

"Is it now?" he asked not one bit interested. Instead he tried to change the subject. "So why are you inside on such a beautiful day? You can feel the ocean breeze on your face"

Which i knew he was lying about. Yea, there was a pleasant ocean breeze, but not that he could feel it. The topic of Inferno, Fire, and Hell, defiantly left him shaken.

"Are you sure you're not hanging around just to postpone your judgment?" I asked more amused than in a accusational way.

"No- Why, why would i be afraid of my judgment?" He stuttered. He wasnt very convincing. "Besides, I was a respectable man" he fabricated. I don't even think he believed himself.

I arched my eyebrow and was even smiling a bit.

"What?!" he blurted, uncomfortable with the way I was staring at him.

"You're a pirate. You certainly weren't a respectable man, and you certainly couldn't be 100 innocent"

He scowled but recuperated. "Okay, maybe not 100 innocent, more like 50 "

"25" i corrected

"20 and that's final!"

He blinked, thinking about what we just settled. He stupidly admitted to not wearing his halo as often as he would of liked to hear.

"Besides" he began after momentarily pausing "I may have not been a respectable man, but I was a respectable pirate. I didn't go around killing people to salvage my blood lust, unlike some, I didn't perform mutiny to steal a ship, unlike some, I didn't steal Aztec gold, unlike some, and I didn't corner people into giving up their souls and serving on my ship for 100 years, unlike some. And- I certainly did not seduce people and hook them onto ship masts so me and my companions could escape the evil squid that was about to swallow the whole ship alive!" he finished out of breath.

"I'm impressed" I said sarcastically with both my eyebrows raised.

He narrowed his eyes. "Whatever, think what you will, but I am here because you said you can find out who killed me and why i was killed, so i could hopefully leave in peace- to my long awaiting paradise"

"Paradise?"

"Yes, Paradise" he snapped defensively.

"Right. Well Mr. Sparrow, It's not going to be easy as it may seem. You see, there's a little problem" I admitted sitting up and closing my book.

"A Problem?" he mimicked, not exactly enthused.

"Yes, you see. Most of the ghosts I dealed with weren't around for 200 years. More like 50 the most. So for me to find any lead about who killed you and what was the motive behind it, so perhaps you could find some peace, Ima need to travel back in time. To where, well, where you died."

"Travel back in time?" he again mimicked, but lamely.

"Yes" I said a little defensively. " I could do it, I know I can. I've done it once before, but the problem is I'm going to need something, an artifact that belonged to you, So i could specify the time period I want to be in"

The stupefied look on his face didn't show that he exactly followed. So i broke it down to him. The process I mean.

"Alright, when you find this item, this item that used to be yours, we're going to have to both hold onto it while standing in this room. The room you died in. We will both focus our minds on the time you died, The day, the hour, the minute, by merely thinking of your death. Obviously you'll be the strong one in this because I don't exactly know how you died, a part of you will still remember. We may not exactly land on specific spot in time, but the worst should be a day or two behind. Which is why you will need to concentrate, because if you think ahead, obviously we will be too late to gather the information, and if we come to early, I unfortunately cant wait around until your death day comes. In this, you will be shown how you died, and you'll see the face of your killer. And then we'll return, you'll move on, and I'll sip on pina coladas while soaking in the sun"

"Just like that?" he asked sarcastically.

"Can you think of anything better?"

"How do you know all of this if you cant even tell me what you're called" he pointed out

" I received some help along the way, and some of it just comes to me" I admitted.

"Did this just come to you?" he asked worried.

"Yes"

"Well that's comforting" he nodded.

"I was kidding you fool. Of course it didn't just come to me, I came across this in a book. And like i said, I've tried it before in a desperate situation."

"Which was?"

"A Nun who was hung as a witch" I informed.

"Oh. Right.- She couldn't remember?" he seemed interested.

"No, so I had to drag her all the to the Salem witch trials and point out the crowd, which technically murdered her because they all lit the fire"

"She must of been heartbroken to see all those enemies against her" he brightly concluded.

"How many enemies do you have?"

I cut him off with this question from our agreeable conversation that was meant to assure him that my skills were in fact well, Good. And it was a question that actually stumped him, or so i thought.

"You can't think of any?" I asked impatiently.

He didn't answer, but continued to stay silent, only this time, using his fingers to count.

"10 so far, but I can't exactly remember the rest"

"You were just one hell of a man weren't you Captain?" I asked in my famous sarcastic tone.

"What? You can't be a pirate and expect to be well liked." he replied innocently.

"Right, well can you think of anyone who did like you?"

He paused for a moment, and then his face lit up.

"No-" he answered my question "But I did think of something that I have to bring us back in time"


	3. Problematic?

Well I couldn't complain about not getting out enough that morning, because I certainly got out. And burned as well. Living in London and then moving suddenly to Jamaica doesn't exactly make me sunproof. But don't get me wrong, I do like sun - when there's shade. Not when im relentlessly going in circles on some open beach without any sun block or cute bikini because i left in a huryy. This fool couldn't even remember where he put the bloody thing! Pirates, they selfishly bury things but can never remember where they put them!

I eventually gave up. Not helping, I really couldn't help. Unless I could remember for him (and that would be mediocre compared to the miracle of him remembering) So, i just quit following him around all together and found a nice little palm tree good couple yards away to sit under while I watched him stomp around frustrated. It lightened my mood because I admit; it was funny to watch from a distance.

"What are you laughing at?" a curious voice suddenly asked from beside me.

I bit my lip, not to stop my laughter, that immediately stopped from the shock, but to keep myself from screaming "Hallelujah" for God sending me a very dear looking peice of heaven in the form of a very gorgeous American- by the sound of it- guy!

"um, something I thought about" i allowed myself to say slowly. I had to look away, or else I would gape and have my tongue rolled out like a dog.

"So how long have you been here for?" he asked. Yes, defiantly American.

"For the summer, my father bought us a summer house out here" i replied a little less stiffly. I was slowly recuperating.

"Oh really? Where?" he leaned in accidently while he switched the arm he used to support that God-crafted bod. I caught a glimpse of it and couldn't help wondering what it would feel like against mine.

"The one on that large hill beyond the gates. The governor's old house-"

"The mansion?!" he said asked enthusiastically, causing me to jump. Boy, this guy had personality and spirit- and probably a girlfriend.

"You know it?" i stupidly asked to keep a conversation. I didn't want him to go away just yet.

"Yes, me and my friends, whenever we're here we sneak out at least one night from our hotels to spend it out there"

"So that's why we found inflatable mattresses?" I wittily concluded.

"Yep. Those were ours. I'm surprised you actually bought it. It's supposed to be haunted or something"

("Evie, who's this dumb bloke?" Jack demanded to know right about then.)

"Really?" I tried to act surprised, ignoring jack's question.

"Yea. I'm Tad by the way" he said holding out his hand.

"I'm Evie" i followed by introducing myself.

I tried my best to ignore Jack who looked as if he were punched every time I would pretend he wasnt there. But he finally got my attention when he threw a rock at Tad's head.

I narrowed my eyes sharply at him while I rubbed the back of Tad's head compassionately.

"I found it!" jack informed frustrated

I stared at him with a 'what do you want me to do about it' expression, but when i managed to look away from Tad again (which was hard) to where Jack was jumping in spot, it dawned to me that he couldnt dig, not while Tad was there at least, because how would it be explained? Random sand flying around? Like the random rock. (That was difficult to explain)

"Oh!" I exclaimed as if i actually just did remember something

"What?" Jack and Tad asked in union. (Jack actually shouted it from where he was jumping. Ghosts have great hearing along with their other heightened senses, besides taste and smell and touch unless their touching someone like me, who for some reason can interact with them)

"I just remembered, I buried something right over there when i was a child-"

"I thought this was your first time here?-"

"Child i said, doesn't count" I quickly covered while standing up. I began to run where Jack was - still- jumping without making sure Tad following of course, which Jack apparently found annoying as he rolled his eyes. (While jumping.)

"How do you know it's here?" Tad asked scrutinizing

"I-I"

I - really couldn't explain. I told you, this ghost business is exhausting, and one of the biggest things that are tiring is the constant motion of the brain to think of something creative to cover up the supernatural truth to the unsupernatural.

"Let's dig shall we?" I suggested brightly enough to get him away from his own question.

"He has a long attention span" Jack stopped jumping to observe "After this rendezvous, maybe he'll go back to the blonde I saw him massaging"

I shot a dark look at Jack while throwing sand into his face.

It didn't' take long before we struck gold- okay not gold. But a wooden chest. I looked up at Jack who nodded his head once while eyeing the chest intently.

"This is a weird thing" Tad pointed out "it looks old"

"It was my grandmothers." I not so artistically fabricated. But he believed it.

"We should be careful with it then" he suggested while smiling that smile that made me melt in a way not even the sun could keep up with.

"Please" jack grumbled.

"Yes, so would you mind helping me carrying it to my house?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course" he replied grabbing his side and showing me his pearly whites.

I cleared my throat and turned a bit red when Jack caught me staring.

* * *

Neither one of us really said much, especially our third party who wasn't to pleased the whole way.

We caught each other staring at the other, me turning red and burning hot while he looked away grinning.

I found my summer sweetheart! I could have dropped the chest there and did a happy dance, but that would be too soon. So i kept my cool all the way to my front door step.

"So this is it" i pointed out as we stood on my front step awkwardly.

"Well, yea, obviously." Jack blurted. I had certainly not forgotten he was there, because he made sure of that. He even tried to trip Tad up my steps. But I wasn't about to let a ghost ruin my romantic life.

"Can i come see you tomorrow?" Tad asked

"And have a sleep over!" Jack broke out in a creepishly shrilly voice. I think he meant to mock Tad. Or me?

"Of course" I answered, smiling ridiculously I'm sure.

"Well, see you then" he said putting down the chest. He didn't turn his back until he reached half way to the gate which wasn't so close, when he finally turned around. He was so...charming.

I stared at him lave with goo goo eyes until Jack brought me back down to earth.

"Later Chum" Jack said unenthused.

I switched my gaze from Tad, to him, who wiped the smile off of my face.

"Well, you were problematic" I thought I would inform him.

"I -Me?" Jack asked appalled "We were on the job Miss- I- Am-Going-To-Bring-Home-Someone-of-the-Opposite-Sex!"

"How many run ins with the opposite sex have you had Mr. Sparrow?"

"Captain! And it doesn't matter, I wasn't on a job then like you are now" Jack caught me there. I did promise him i would 'do my job'. But I guess you see now where ghosts are indeed...problematic.

I could of been mature, and walked away instead of continuing the bickering, but apparently and obviously, it is the only thing we do best. No wonder why we never got anything done, and no wonder HUGE mistakes were made (but those are more on his part)

"Job? I don't even have to help you-"

"-Then you suffer me haunting your room for as long are you're here" he threatened.

"You know I can just kick your arse to the next world, right?" I rather truthfully retorted while swinging the front door open, dragging the chest in and slamming it effectively on Jack's face.

"I'd like to see you try" he pressed while following me straight through the door. It would of been a nice effect if he were in fact flesh and bone and blood.

"Bloody Hell!" i snapped" forget about it, you know, I thought you would at least be maturing throughout the years, but apparently not. you're acting like a jealous teenage boy" I heaved the chest up the first stair of the long spiral stair case and effectively slammed it down.

"Evie, Evie dear is that you?" I heard my dad call from, somewhere in the house.

"Dad" I said surprised when i saw him coming down.

"Have a fun day?"

"Yes, certainly" I truthfully said, thinking of (and i swear i didnt swoon) Tad.

"Make any friends?" my father asked. He was you know, being a father. Nosy and Phony.

"Yes" i told him as Jack eyed me.

"Oh , what's this you have here sweet pea?" my dad asked casually kicking the chest. Jack flinched.

You know, Jack could have at least helped me make up an excuse. I technically was doing that all day.

"My, um. Friend. He let me see it. It has a collection of Shakespeare's poems and sonnets" I dryly lied.

"Impressive" jack commented.

"Oh, well darling have fun with that." he said while ruffling my disaster hair as he passed up on the stairs. He wasn't there, i knew it. Meaning during his small talk, he's mind was somewhere else.

"Thanks a lot Pops"

* * *

"Alright, so what's in this dear thing?" I asked Jack as we got comfortable around the chest in the center of my room. I really didn't need to know, but since we cooled off I wasn't in a rush to get the job done, and found time for small talk and casualness.

"I don't even remember" which didn't surprise me.

"Alright. The chest should be good enough then..." i said, not letting on that i was a bit disappointed. I would of liked to see what was in the chest, historical stuff always interested me.

"Alright" Jack said excited. He was becoming unable to stay still. "Let's do this"

I am not going to tell you the specific things. Besides, I already told you the jiff of it. That's all you really need to know. Me and jack held hands while touching the chest, and we both thought on his death, him focusing more on his death exact like where and when, while i was merely thinking of just, well his death in general. The transition from the present to the past left me tingly, and lets just say we were more like, tossed into the past. Because head on, we flew into sand.

We ended up on some island, I and Jack's spirit. .

"Do we need to hide?" Jack asked

Upon what i was observing, really, we didn't need to. In the distance, some fight was going on between Alive Jack and two other men. I saw another man there who apparently was trying to stop the three from fighting. So obviously, their attention wouldn't be falling on us any time soon, or me at least, because Jack was still well, a ghost.

"So you died in a battle Jack? It seems quite unfair since there were three. I wonder how long you held up for" I trailed off when i noticed that A) That was a little disrespectful and B) Jack wasn't paying attention to me.

"There's a little problem" Jack confessed.

"And what is that?" I asked sharply. Jack cowered a bit. What? I could be scary. Especially with hair that been mutilated by humidity.

"We're behind schedule"

"Oh? How many days?" I wasn't really bothered. Yet.

"A Month."

"WHAT?"

A MONTH? THE BLOODY IDIOT GOT HIS DEATH DAY MIXED UP BY A MONTH? WE WERE A BLOODY MONTH BEHIND?!?!?!?

Oh, and that wasn't it. His excuse was even more to die for.

"I focused on my first death instead of my second- my murder"

"You're first death?" I asked lamely crossing my arms. "Bullocks"

"No! No! I'm serious!" He quickly began to explain "I was swallowed by a giant squid, and I thought I was dead until I woke up and began to tear my way out of it's stomach, where I was rescued by my ex-enemy, Will, Elizabeth-"

I really didn't care about will or Elizabeth or who the hell his ex enemy was. I really didnt give two shits. I was still confused on how he could screw up- BY A MONTH.

(And in case if you don't know what this means. With jack being behind a month, it means that i have to physically wait a month, switching between the past and present, and not only dealing with one jack, but two! The dead Jack in the present, and the Alive Jack in the Past! THIS ALL BECAME ONE VERY HUGE MIGRANE HEADACHE JOB!!!!! NOT THE END OF IT WHERE I WOULD SIP ON MY PINA COLADAS WITH TAD!)

"-And I died a week later"

I missed the middle of his grand tale, since i dangerously blacked out.

"So, is this really, very problematic?" he wanted to know.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hello everybody. Well I hope you are all enjoying the story & it's little twist so far. It's unfolding, but still has a while to go I do admit. I hope you hang in there. Reviews are greatly appreciated. But I am afraid, this is not the reason why i leave a note. I regret to inform I wont be posting up new chapters for a week. I'm going on vacation (yay!) to get some relaxation. I will most likly write will i'm out there, and i promise i will follow my posting when i return. )**


	4. Emotional Pirates

It's been a week and four days since Jack screwed up. It's been two days since I was able to witness Jack's 'first' death (as he would call it)

And let me tell you, watching him being swallowed by a squid is very satisfying indeed.

But on a serious matter, it is actually quite important that we passed this point, because now we are down to some serious business. Everything beyond this point will have to be paid attention to, because any little clue would be crucial to jack's murder (AND PERHAPS WE COULD FIND OUT BEFORE HAND)

Yea. Right. It's no serious matter at all, and all these extra days, have absolutely no point. Because all I needed was one day. And i think we would be clear on who killed Jack because oh, would witness the whole bloody murder first hand!

So excuse me for my frustration. excuse me for not being able to let go. Excuse me for not understanding that humans-ghosts make mistakes. And excuse me for my reaction of A) throwing things at him daily B) ignoring him C) for being a bit _less_ patient with him for the last week and four days.

(If it is not established, I am very very upset!)

If the twit didn't get me us into this, it would of prevented all this rambling, throwing, extra trouble, overtime, frustration, violence, waste of energy and above all- Arguing. That was sometimes even pointless and irrelevant.

"How are you going to tell me that what I wear is too revealing?"

"Because in my days, girls did not go walking around like that-"

I raised my eyebrow and he specified his point before I could irresistibly blurt out 'Really?'.

"-It was either a dress or nothing"

"That's a lot of options" i remarked sarcastically.

"Yes, as here we have a third in between. Half dressed/Half naked-" he said to an imaginary crowd. "Here being displayed is a _inbetweeny_"

"A _'inbetweeny_?'"

I totally got distracted by his very uneducated vocabulary and skill to simply-make stuff up. My, I would of loved to bond with him back in his day. Where of course, I would either be in a dress or naked.

"Yes, a '_inbetweeny' _" he clarified "Why, do you wish to challenge it?" he threatened to spark another argument. I swear, it was a sport for him. I wouldn't' be surprised if he fought with inanimate objects throughout the years when he was alone. It must be a real treat to have something that talks back and serves as company that could never get a way. Because that's what he did all day, followed me all around this bloody island (he can go out of my room if it's me he's following or with) and constantly communicate, as if i want to be communicated with.

"No, I want you to leave me alone!"

"Then cover yourself up a bit more so you don't look like a walking advertisement"

He was unbelievable.

"-And don't forget to be home before dark. It's not good to enter the past during after hours-more dangerous"

* * *

The plan was to go to the beach, be home by five, work and then maybe get some sleep.

But Tad apparently changed those plans to a romantic dinner alongside the beach, where elegant dresses and sandals were appropriate. And guess what, i was left regretting the fact that I didn't'- Listen to Jack.

"You said the beach!" I squealed while resisting Tad's invitation to this surprise romantic expensive lunch when he was attempting to pull me through the door.

"It's next to the beach "he offered while I turned red, standing in the middle of snotty people (I would of been one of them if I wasn't half naked) grasping onto my towel for dear life, not knowing which looked tackier, me in a bikini in the middle of a fancy restaurant, or me hiding behind a bright pink towel. I smiled uncomfortably until I could hide behind a table all the way in the back, where still there was the exotic ocean view. A good clean up. Even if I was forced to stand on a table while everyone pointed and judged, I still wouldn't get mad at Tad. Who would? Good looks get people out of things. Well, not all. There are special cases. Because apparently whoever threw Jack into that squid or murdered him brutally in my room, didn't let his charming good looks get in the way. But then again, Jack is a very special case. They probably knew him personally.

But it worked for Tad. All i had to do was look at him, hear him talk and feel him hold my hand- And then yes. Everything was great.

The date went well. So well it went over my 'curfew' (set by jack) over two hours. I blame it on that kiss while we were walking on the beach for the slight delay. Because I certainly didn't want to leave after that- which Tad caught onto very well, because if there is ever the threat of me leaving, he just plants one on me. He's so clever. And for tradition, he would give me the polite kiss that wasn't too lingering but still set free the butterflies. Tad. He's perfect.

* * *

"Tad's perfect. Oh, Tad! You're so perfect!" Jack went about prancing around the room, reprimanding me in this adopted creepy high pitched tone. Now I knew he meant to mock me, and it left me looking horrified.

"I do not sound like that!"

"Have you heard yourself?" he asked. His question cut me off, giving him the right away- to nevertheless go on. "You are two hours late! it's dark!"

"My, we aren't scared of the dark now are we Captain?"

He looked at me very unamused. "Go. Go ahead. Let's just go. But just to let you know, we pirates are a bit routier during the after hours. I mean, some hunt for female companions, others lurk in their ships waiting to claim their crew, and yes, others just so happen ot be between the living and the dead so they walk by you as skeletons"

"We'll I'll have you, the noble Captain Jack Sparrow to protect me. And not only one, but another!"

"I hope you drown in your sarcasm" he grumbled while he grabbed onto the chest at the same time as me.

Well, it would be impossible for me to drown in sarcasm, but never impossible for me to suffocate in sand. (Of course not.) Because again, i landed head first in a pile of sand, and if the impact would of indeed wiped me out, i myself could be dead. (Oh, its not impossible for me to die here either. its as good a risk as if i were back at home) But as Jack says, I am overdramatic.

When he helped me up to my feet, I took in my surroundings. We were on, yet again, another island. Only this time, I saw one solitary man sitting instead of three fighting. This would be my opportunity to make myself known.

"If I'm not nice, just say you have rum" Jack 'wisely' instructed, nodding as if what he said was very intelligent and clever. All hail Jack Sparrow.

If there was no fire, I do no know how well this would of went. Because other than the stars and hidden moon, there was no illumination, and it'd be odd for a man who was practically intoxicated all his life to take a random voice in the darkness serious. Especially when they would claim that A) they're from the future and B) that they are aquainted with thier ghost.

What is it they say? You must see to believe? Well he'd definatly see me. But let's just hope he doesn't think it's a hallucination.

I prepped myself by shaking the sand out of my hair. Other than that, I had it under control. Half drunken pirate who was just swallowed by a giant squid? How could he not believe me?

* * *

"I don't believe you"

"How could you not believe me?"

Seriously. How could he not believe me? He dealt with cursed pirates, Davy Jones, a Kracken, and tricksy tramp. And he couldn't believe ME?

"You're playing with my mind. Does Jones have you up to this? Or Cutler? Or is it the sun?-"he asked himself. I looked at him for what he was. Crazy. Oh, and stupid. "No matter how hard you try, you won't drive me crazy"

"Even i find that hard to believe" I hear Jack comment to himself who was merely witnessing.

"I know"

"Who are you talking to?"

"I told you. You're ghost is present here on this island"

"Yes, and so is the little mermaid!"

You know, Jack always cut my throat for my sarcasm. But did you ever hear his? And his is terrible.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, I do not lie, I am telling you the truth!" I told him firmly. I was defiantly getting down to business. "Do you honestly think I would waste my time lying to you?"

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because you're not worth my time!"

He looked at me incredulously. Like what i said could never be true. What, Jack Sparrow? Not worth time?! Blasphemous!

I rolled my eyes. "Jack" i said more gentle. "What I say is true. I am back in your time because your ghost is haunting my bedroom. All your soul wishes is to be put at rest, and you- and your soul- cannot do that until i find out why you were murdered. It's your unfinished business that you do not know who killed you or behind what motive. All i am asking you is to cooperate with me. I'm going to be here every day, and I need you to look out for me as well as allow me to figure out exactly what happened and who's behind this"

"You see, you sound nicer that way" Ghost Jack remarked."Why can't you talk to me-when im dead- that way?"

I ignored it. It freaked out living jack enough if i talked to him -yet alone someone who seemingly wasn't there.

"So I am going to die?"

"Yes"

"Soon?"

"In about a month. Now do you believe me?"

"IN A MONTH?!?!?!? BUT IM SO YOUNG!-"( and he continued).

"You think I'm taking it well?" dead jack asked five minutes later.

I remained stunned silent.

So great. Now I am left with a emotional pirate who just learned he's going to die in a month.


	5. NOTE FROM AUTHOR IMPORTANT

hello everybody. There have been complaints about this whole story being confusing, and my, what a sucky writer of me to do!

Evie has the ability to go through the past. Now, for a month, she needs to go through the past each day, because if she misses one, the pattern is broke and she needs to start all over.

In the present, she deals with dead jack. when she does that bit where she goes in the past, she deals with Living jack - with dead Jack hanging over her shoulder. So she (physcially) and Jack's ghost are traveling back.

So in the story, TWO jacks are beign portrayed. She's going back and forth in the present for a month until Jack is actually murdered. The past and present are alligned, and when one day passes in the present, one day passes in the past. It's a timeline that you will have to follow, but not fully worry about. I do not want you guys worrying about the technical stuff, and just enjoy the story, but I guess i messed up there.

Now the reason why she put up a fit about the whole month thing, is because no, she wont be stuck in the past, but she's COMMITED to going back to the past each day, and physically, mentally and emotionally that can take a toll on her, (which it does in the unreleased chapters) and it's not a perfect cup of tea for her, for she wants to enjoy her vacation in the present. Not travel between time periods each and every day.

Hopefully that clears some things up for you. Leave reviews, complaints, whatever you need to say. And hopefully this will patch things up.

I plan on posting this weekend, sorry for the delay; Death in family.


	6. Nerves

So what if i wanted one little cigarette. It wasn't to fulfill some crazy addiction. Just small, innocent puffs to relieve...the amount of stress that could about set off a crazy addiction. But no big deal! I'll go out of my way to purchase a stress ball-soon- when I'm finished with this pack.

Hey, do not be so quick to judge. It's to relieve stress (especially with the emotional pirate i've dealt with). Not peer pressure, that i could resist, because the only peer pressure there is to have bought down upon me would be from Tad or Jack. The two effect the people in my life and on the vicinity of this island. Tad would never pressure me and Jack. Well let's just say smoking would be far from the problem, because if I were easily persuaded, or pressured, he'd take advantage of me in a completely different way.

Perv.

But nevertheless, in the last two days, I actually began to feel sorry for the guy. I mean, dead for 200 years, and on top of that, before he was even dead everything wasn't peaches and cream for him. He apparently had a very rough life (as well as after), at least I was able to suspect during our little story tiem around the fire. And now, he learned he was going to die! So I had a living Jack who was struggling and ghost Jack who was being withheld from that whole rest in peace thing.

I followed the cigarette with another- for Jack's troubles of course. I came around to forgetting about the whole month thing (I admit, there's still a small grudge, but until my hair begins to fall out on top of the ulcers, I'll keep my cool) because he hadn't had it easy either. Besides, the cigarettes really helped (& Tad Daniels), so I was numb, stress free, oh, and a bit happy. So yes, Jack could be tolerated.

And he sure was thankful, because he could approach me without me throwing a nearby object at his head, and save himself 15670534600 words to just get me to talk to him. I was a little more-what do you call it- oh, friendly.

"That doesn't look very good for you"

"Jack, pirating wasn't good for you and your mortal self, but guess what- I bet it made you feel better"

"I can't argue with that" which was either a milestone to his way to becoming a mature-ghost, or I made a pretty damn good point. Because yes, he couldn't and didn't argue with that. So we just stood there and took in the morning breeze out on the balcony, well me at least. Jack was just searching for my company because he was bored. Something he admitted to doing repetivly- bothering cause he was bored I mean. Ghosts don't really sleep much, they just poof here and poof to whatever other plane they semi-belonging to until they are ready to move on.

Eventually, the second burned out and I felt Jack's eyes on me as I flipped open the box. I thought maybe he would be curious about, I don't know, where I got them, How? Or perhaps , what they were ( which wouldn't be suprising. Ghosts aren't really good at catching up on things) But no, he jus had a smartass comment that infmored me that yea, he knew what they were. And what they did.

"Seems like you'll be joining me for eternity afterall. Go on, finish the box so we could hurry and have tea parties"

"Tea parties? My jack, who did you spend your afternoons with? Did not go interrupting play dates now did you?" I retorted feeling clever. I got carried away with it, obviously.

Slapping the box closed, I tossed it into my bag and threw the worthless-stick-between-my-finers-because-it-was-burned-out to the ground and stepped on it, grinding it to death on the wood. Not the way to treat the finish of a 200 year old mansion. But hey, the balcony was painted yellow.

"Pina coladas shall we?" I said airly.

"Oooo, my favorite!" Jack faked enthusiasm.

"Ha" I laughed just as fake, while smiling a bit. As far as his company was annoying, and suffocating, I certainly got used to it.

* * *

My impression on the pina colada girl with the dreadlocks, well lets just say I won't be desperate for pina coladas anymore. There at least. Because apparently me talking off to my right, where no one was seemingly there, was a bit-on the odd side. Shall we put it that way?

"Is there rum in it?" Jack asked with a bit of longing in his voice.

"It's non alcoholic" I informed him looking directly at him which gave me the image that I was directing my words to someone- WHO WASN'T THERE.

"Yes, it's non alcoholic" the woman said unsurly, eying me as if I would begin rocking back and forth. She looked up from making the Pina colada in times lapses of two seconds to check if I was doing just that. Even if I were, what would she do? Well, she was fairly bigger then me, so I wouldn't like to imagine her seeing me as a threat, because threats are usually eliminated…especially girls who talk to air. Creepy, I do admit.

"she's scary don't you think?"

"Jack" I harshly whispered. I couldn't ignore him! He always distracted me.

"Oh dear" he went on.

"Jack, I can't pay attention to you when I'm with other people!" I bursted

She should of thrown the pineapple at me right then and there. And then drag me and throw me into the ocean while I was still unconscious. I smiled sheepishly.

"Evie"

I tried to ignore hime.

"Evie"

I tried even harder

"Evie"

I damned the moment I gave him my name.

"Evie"

I failed miserably. My attention reluctantly went to him.

"There's Tad with a strumpet"

"what!?" I whipped looking around frantically. I didn't even know what a strumpet was exactly (apparently a not so respected woman) but hearing that Tad was in the vicinity while I was in flip-flops and a ragged blouse with reck hair, lead me to that frenzy.

"Oh my God, he's with another woman!" I gasped to Jack/myself as I snatched the pina colada out of the woman's hand.

"It will even out your head" I heard her shout from behind me as I went in the opposite direction of the oncoming Tad- and strumpet.

"Right behind you' I heard jack pointlessly confirm. Other than bathing and changing, he was always with me anyway, so I never gave a second look behind me.

"Evie?"

I froze"

"Tad! And- Girl!" I smiled broadly.

"You're not obvious" I heard jack whisper. "Relax your cheeks"

I eyed him dangerously for a second, and then went on to looking at Tad- and the strumpet, with a very pleasant look.

"Are you and (the strumpet) your friend here for Pina coladas? They're delicious!"

"You're a terrible actress" Jack informed me. No wonder why I never got into Romeo and Juliet. Because I wasn't so hot at acting-and because I knew nothing of romance because as always, it went down hill, like Romeo cheating on Juliet. The tragedy!

"Evie, this is my sister Rachel, Rachel this is Evie- Evie, are you alright?"

"Yes" I assured the electrical wire literally frazzling. "I didn't' know you had a sister- I'm Evie" I properly introduced, recuperating. I still was shrieking inside however, I looked like a bum.

Tad laughed "I didn't know you liked Pina coladas. Which shoes we still need to schedule some more dinners to take care of that"

I absolutely metled.

"Tommorow night, because she just flew in from college, and Ima show her around for a bit"

She did look like a college girl. Blonde, blue eyes, big boobs. Compared to me who is brunette, grey eyes, and a bit on the petite/scrawny side. (Meaning small chested compared to her perky ones) If she wasn't his sister, id' die in envy. & die from grief. Yea, just a bit.

"Alright, well you know where I am" I smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow night" he confirmed, hugging me in that tight grip of his.

"Nice to meet you" I smiled sweetly at his sister who returned the smile.

Fine, everything was fine. Perfect. Peachy. Like vacation should be.

* * *

Everything wasn't so fine- With alive Jack I mean. When I arrived, he completely ignored me when I asked why the hell we were in the middle of the ocean. He just kept on rowing vigorously, smacking the water with the oars in his hands grumbling violently.

"Don't look at me" dead Jack said, observing himself in his previous years. It must have been an experience for him, watching himself in the past (despite the death row part) it had to be at least some what exciting. Perhaps it would even make him rethink some things.

"Um, Captain" I called hesitantly, I took out my hand to tap her shoulder, but just entirely gave up.

"What wrong with you?" I asked dead Jack.

"The sun got to me I suppose" he shrugged

"Oh.Right."

So how do you handle a crazy person exactly?

"CAPTAIN, I'M HERE!"

Right. You startle them. Works every time.

"Wha- Who are you?" he asked looking at me bewildered.

'Wha-Who are you- ARE YOU BLOODY SERIOUS? I just went through this with him 2 days ago!

"Jack, it's me Evie, from the-"

"Future. Yes, I remember you" he said for some reason, rather lamely while facing forward once more. His expression priceless along with the other 50 I have counted so far.

Me and dead Jack exchanged looks, well what was his problem? He had quite an attitude when he was alive.

"Yes, but Captain, what are you doing?"

"I am running from the ill-fated death you warned me about"

"Running-What?" I asked not that I didn't understand his actions, but they simply didn't make sense. I was tempted to laugh.

"Jack, you can run to the ends of the world, and death will still get you"

"I thought you said you have come to help" He turned the tables, asking me accusingly as if I had got him into this, and had to fix it.

"Not help you escape death Jack. It has to happen. I'm simply here to make sure your soul…..gets to heaven"

"Heaven you say" Jack turned interested

"Yes" I lied because apparently he liked the sound of that, and because he liked the sound of that, it seemingly calmed him down. The truth was, I didn't know.

"Well, will it be painful?"

No Jack. It will feel like a massage. Like a massage I should be getting.

"No" and my button nose got larger. Hey, we know where telling the truth gets me. With some pirate going ballistic while I cant think what to do. "So were we going?" I asked, to change the subject. He looses his attention quickly.

"I don't know. Land maybe?"

"You don't have a direct direction? I asked a little mortified

"Pirate!" he said as if that word would settle everything- and it did. He can just say that and I'll perfectly understand where he's coming from- and that he has nothing more educated to say.

"And besides, any land with civilization is good"

"I wouldn't say that" dead jack told me from the side.

I looked at him questionably.

"Last time I did that I ended up being a God in flesh to cannibals."

"Oooo" I said my nose scrunched up. He needed to say no more. I was out of there.

Me and Jack were really catching on to each other. His ghost at least.

* * *

I came home in a calm mood. Until I heard a screech up the stairs.

"Evie, darling! Your step- mummy is here!"

Wonderful. But that wasn't exactly my worry. A Step-Mummy, meant my Step-Sister.

_"Jack, stay here" I told him, already picturing her paws on him the moment she wil lay her eyes on him._


End file.
